My Heart Belongs To You
by Burning amber3
Summary: A sydrian story set after the first chapter of the indigo spell rated t to be safe. ON HOLD FOR A LITTLE WHILE
1. Prolouge

Its been exactly a month since the day I walked away from his apartment, since the day I walked away from him and since the day I walked away from my heart. He wont talk to me but when he does his voice is cold and empty of emotion. I wish now more than ever that I could just be normal, that I could tell him how much I love him and want to be with him. But I am an alchemist and im not normal. If Itell him how much I love the punishments will be severe for the both of us, and the worst part of it is not the heavy and broken heart I carry, or the tears threatening to reveal themselves everyday,it is that he is hurting and that without risking his life I can do nothing to help him.


	2. The Nightmare

I woke with a start. I could feel the sweat beading on my forehead like it had everynight since the meeting with Ms.T. the dreams of a cloaked woman chasing me down an alley way untill i hit a dead end, i turn around and then i wake up.

I climb out of bed and walk to the bathroom to splash water on my face. as i stood over the sink i sighed.

* * *

"sydney. sydney snap out of it" jill half shouted as she waved her hand in front of my face

"huh .what"

"sydney you were out for like 5 minuets are you alright" concern covered her face as she sat across the breakfast table from me. I was about to answer that i was fine but she spoke before i had a chance to "you had a bad dream again didnt you"

in reply i just looked at her with heavy eyes and slowly nodded my head

"hey whats this about dreams" angeline piped in sudenly curious.

"its nothing honestly. hey how was exam" i asked quickly changing the subject. id confided in jill about the dreams after she's started pestering me but in all honesty im glad she did. it was a lesser wait on my shoulders and jill had been so understanding when id said i didnt want anyone to know. i couldnt have been more grateful to have such a good friend as i was then even if she was moroi.

I went through the rest of the day in a daze ; working through my classes, attending meals and doing my homework all in a semi concious state.

the next morning was similar to the last only it was saterday so the canteen was a little less crouded than usual. I was only partially listening to the conversation jill, angeline and eddie were having. they seemed to be having some kind of argument though what it was about i did not know. I continued like this untill jill sudenly turned on me and said "right sydney" not really knowing what but knowing that she wanted me to agree i mumbled a quiet yes.

She grinned in triumph and grabbed me by my wrist pulling me up then out the door towards latte.

"what are we doing" i asked confused

she smiled at me "well first were going to spencers then were going somplace else okay"

"yh sure" we drove to spencers in relative silence but after jill had returned to our table with my coffee she broke the quite state with a commanding "speak now"

i only groaned slightly "what do you want to know"

"the dreams are still coming arent they"

"yh"

"but thats not all thats bothering you is it?"

i sighed "no"

"then what"

I just smiled at her sadly and amazingly she knew i couldnt speak about it. In truth i was worried about zoe and the alchemists, the dreams, Ms.T's warning but above all i was worried about adrian. Since id left him there id wished id have stayed. I knew in the moment id turned away from him with a heavy heart that i cared too much for him and that it was best i walked away but i cant help but wonder what wouldve happend if id stayed, if id have told him id cared for him too but mostly i just missed him. i couldnt put it more simply than that.

* * *

Jill POV

After taking sydney to spencers i knew she was in no fit state to drive anymore. For starters she barley drank any coffee. something like this was so completely out of charictor for her.

I also knew she needed rest and that so long as she was at amberwood she wouldnt. Because of this i'd made my decision, i was going to take sydney to adrians apartment. I mean it cant be that hard to drive a car. Right?

Oh how wrong i was. On the plus side sydney was too out of it to notice anything and i didnt crash but it was much harder than id origanally thought. I kept stalling the car and almost crashing even though i was only going at a snails pace.

Still we were here.

I pulled sydney out of the car and we walked slowly to adrians apartment.

I banged loudly on the door whilst sydney leaned heavily on me.

The door opened to reveal a very dishevelled looking adrian. He must have just got out of bed i thought. "Jailbait" he asked confused. Then his eyes focused upon sydney "sage! what happend to her" he spoke quickly indicating his worry.

"its alright she just needs somewhere to sleep. your place was closer than amberwood" i replied soothingly.

"allright" he said his voice a little strained. With that he picked her up and carried her bridal style to the bedroom where he lay her down gently and tucked her in.

As he was walking out sydney suddenly whimpered "please don't leave me"

Almost instantly adrian replied "i won't sweetheart i'm right here"

"look adrian you stay in here with her, get some sleep or something. i'll call eddie, get him to pick me up. k?"

Slowly he nodded his head "ok. help yourself to anything"

I smiled at him "sure thing" i gently closed the bedroom door and wondered into the living room then sat down on the couch and ring eddie's mobile.

"castiel speaking"

"hey eddie it's me just wondering if you could pick me up from adrian's"

"what. why are you... never mind, i'll be there soon as i can" he hung up

Sure enough he was here within the hour and i gave him the keys to sydneys car. I wanted to ask him how he got here but he had been acting really funny with me as of lately so i figured it was easier to just get up and leave, but not before checking on them.

They were both lying on there sides with her back to his chest and his arm wrapped around her protectively surrounding her, both sound asleep. She murmured his name and in response his arm tightened, pulling her closer still.

I wasnt sure if anyone else knew, or even if they knew but i could see their feelings for one another clear as day and i hoped from the bottom of my heart that they would find a way to be together.

With one last look at the sleeping forms before me i turned and walked out to where eddie was waiting for me in latte.

"ready" he asked

"ready"

* * *

**AN hey guy thank you for reading. just to let you know the majority of this story will be sydneys pov i just thought jills perspective might be better for this particular chapter**

**all reviews are welcome and very much appreciated so please review**


	3. Friends?

I woke up in the morningfeeling better than i had in weeks. Things seemed brighter somehow. Clearer. Suddenly everything was more positive.

I heard soft even breathing next to me and as i turned my head to look i came face to face with adrian. He looked so angelic and peaceful as he slept. It was then i realised that he had his arm wrapped protectivly around me. I could'nt help but smile a little as i watched him.

I knew we needed to talk. That i needed to explain everything to him but for now i was content just admiring the sweet sight in front of me.

My stomach grumbled slightly and i sighed. All good things must come to an end i suppose. I gently eased myself out from under his arm and headed to the bathroom to quickly freshen myself up.

I walked quietly to the kitchen so not to wake the sleeping angel in the next room. I made myself some coffee then set to rooting through the cuboards in an effort to find some breakfast. I'd almost given up when i found some blueberries in the refridgerator and could'nt help but think of the blueberrie pancakes my mom used to make for me when i was little. Normally i'd baulk at the thought of consuming so many calories only i found myself uncaring about my calorie count for once.

With that i set to work finding the right ingredients to make the pancakes and then to making the batch from scratch.

Just as i had the first one cooking in the pan i heard heavy footfalls and a stifled yawn behind me.

"mmm something smells good" adrian mumbled softly

"mmhmm blueberrie pancakes"

I felt his hands snake around my waist and his velvety breath near my ear as he whispered fake seductively "who said i was talking about the pancakes"

I laughed gently and slapped his hands away.

"you think because now you've confessed all that you can flirt shamelessly with me"

he stuck his lower lip out in an innocent pout " you mean i can't?"

"no now go sit and if i'm feeling nice i will bring you pancakes"

He grinned lopsidedly and held his hands up in mock surrender. "alright i'm goin' "

i finished making them and put them onto a large plate, then took two smaller plates for adrian and i.

I placed them gently down and we ate in comfortable silence for a while with only a few gratifying compliments about the food from adrian. At least untill we finished and he looked at me slightly concerned, then asked "ya know we have to talk sooner or later don't you?"

At this i sighed "i know i'm just enjoying the peace awile. hmm where to start" i pondered.

"how about why you looked like a zombie last night"

"ok" i utter resigned. " last month Ms.T took me out to do a spell for her. she warned me the he evil, physcho crazy sister may be coming after me. she would'nt tell me why though. Since then i'v had nightmares about a cloaked woman chasing me down an alleyway. I always hit a dead end and as i turn to look at her i always wake up. I don't know what it means but obviously it's been cutting my sleep short therefore resulting in me becoming said zombie"

He took a slow, steadying breath "alright then. what about this one. why did you leave that night" his expression was pained and i'm sure my face mirrored his.

"adrian i..."

he cut me off "please. i just need to know why"

"what you have to understand is that alchemist upbringing is different to normal people's upbringing. we are taught that all moroi, dhampirs and strigoi alike are evil creatures of the night, no exception." he flinched slightly at this "please let me finish" my voice aggrieved. "we have it drilled into our heads like an alarm that won't stop ringing. we're told to never ever question it, and i didn't untill... untill i met rose. she became my friend. at night i spent hours asking myself how she could be evil untill eventually i decided it was fluke. she was just a one off case and that all the rest were what i had been told about. then i met you, jill, eddie and angeline. hell even clarence. i can think of many words to describe you all. but evil. well lets just say it's certainly not one that comes to mind.

but still that night it was there in the back of my mind, screaming at me to run and don't look back, all the alchemist teaching were. but that wasnt theonly reason. if the alchemists.." i choked on my words slightly as the tears began rolling down my cheeks. " if the alchemists found out it i wouldn't be the only one to suffer. i mean sure i'd be sent to re-education but, my family, they would be shamed. my little sister would become an alchemist inevitably. something i'v done everything i can do to stop. and then we come to you. and thats the worst part. the rest i could live with but if the alchemistswere to find out they'd..." now my whole body was shaking uncotrolably with sobs "they'd kill you. i can't... i'm not ready to lose you yet. i can't lose you. not ever." i whispered pained.

"shhhhhhhh" he comforted wiping my tear's away, then pulling me into a tight embrace.

when i had finally stopped crying i looked into his eyes, put on a shaky smile "so" i sniffed "friends?"

he smiled "yes. for now"


	4. Impulse Outing

**AN hey guys sorry for the late update had loads of coursework to do but finally here it is :)**

**disclaimer-i own nothing**

* * *

Three days after my visit to adrian's , eddie, angeline, jill and i were sat on one of the benches outside when jill suddenly spoke up "let's do something tonight"

"what do you mean?" i asked

"i mean we should go out, ya know, do something other than stay here all the time"

"ok then what do you suggest?"

"umm..."

"what about bowling" eddie thought aloud.

"oh my gosh yesssss" jill squieled

"ok angeline what do you think" i turned to face her, looking into her eyes.

"uh, well iv never actually been bowling but i'm in" she grinned and eddie gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Jill flinched slightly at this but then shrugged it off and suggested we take adrian also.

Rather than going strait to the ally though, jill had decided we should dress up a little. After much discussion we eventually decided that angeline would wear a short sleaved red plaid shirt , a pair of denim jean shorts and boots ; making her look like a cowgirl. She even wore her hair in pigtails.

Jill was going to wear a pair of figure hugging jeans and a tight blue v neck with three quarter lenght sleaves. As for me, well i didnt get much choice in the matter. They had to practically force me into a black mini skirt, a deep green tight v neck t-shirt similar to that of jills, and then the only thing i was actually comfortable wearing; a pair of black ballet flats.

But still we were going regardless of my complaints. As we decended the stairs we saw eddie, or rather we saw eddie gaping at us, making me feel even more self conscious.

"sooooo whad'ya think" jill sing songed.

"uhhhh...well...i think..." he stuttered before composing himself " i think that you all look amazing and that my training is going to come in very useful when i'm throwing all them boys of off you all"

angeline squieled and launched herself into his arms, kissing him languidly.

i cleared my throat "uhh guys are we going or not?"

eddie set her down gently and she blushed "sorry sydney"

"alright apology accepted now lets go get adrian"

we were in the car when eddie voiced what all of us seemed to be thinking "did anyone actually call adrian about bowling"

"oh i thought you did it" i answer

"i thought sydney did it" jill retaliated

"but i thought you rang him jill" angeline reverted

"ok. ok we are just gonna turn up and drag him with us wheter he's kicking and screaming or not k?"

"yes sydney" they said in chorus.

"good cause were almost there anyways"

When we did get there i left the guys in the car and walked up to adrian's apartment. I was about to knock when the door opened "hey sage i saw the car outside whats... oh" he breathed then gulped hard as he took in what i was wearing " sage you look..." he continued to stare at me with heated eyes.

"don't make me feel worse. seriously they pretty much forced me into this"

" i don't doubt that but i was actually going to say you look hot as hell. regardless what are you guys doing here"

"are you doing anything tonight?" before he had chance to answer i quickly continued "no good your comin with us" then i grabbed him by his wrist, pulled him out of the apartment,shut the door (which luckily had an auto lock) and continued to drag him to latte.

I let him go and told him to get in the passenger seat.

Once i was in the car adrian inquired "so any reason all you girls are dressed quite so provocativly? not that i mind of course but still"

"were going bowling" jill spoke up excitedly

"are we now?" he raised his eyebrows at me

"what it was spur of the moment"

"sure sure just wait till i kick all your asses though"

"in your dreams ivashkov"

"i know you are sage"

Eventually we arrived at the bowling alley. It was once we had the score board sorted when i realised "guys. i don't know how to bowl. i'v never been before"

"me either"said angeline in a small voice.

"that's ok sage me and jailbait will help you and castiel will help angeline"

"okay but it's my turn now"

"alright first we get a bowling ball for oh here the purple 10. now put your two middle fingers in these and you thumb in this one"

"like this?"

"perfect. now have you got it?"

"umm i think so"

"right good now we walk to the line" he stood right behind me, so close i could feel his gentle breath on the back of my neck. He slid his hand over mine."now" his voice was quiet and smooth as silk "lean down slightly, swing your arm back. Then forward and release."

the ball rolled down the lane fast and close to the side untill the last moment when suddenly it skidded across the lane hit the center pin square on and caused a chain reaction knocking down each and every pin.

"eeeeeeeee i did it" i screamed in delight before kissing adrian full on the lips. It only lasted for a second but it was long enough to leave him stood stunned as i went to high five jill.

After that all went smoothly. If you dont count angelines turns. She'd decided that she didn't need eddie's help and i suppose she did get a strike. Kind of. She trew the ball a little too hard and it hit the pins two lanes down. Although they were all down she'd somehow managed to crush all of them into little pieces as well.

Her next few go's werent so bad but needless to say she didnt score much.

Surprisingly adrian was genuinly good at bowling. He got a strike almost every time, putting him in joint first place with me. Jill came second with 111 points, eddie third with 97 points and angeline last with 8 points.

Despite it all it was the most fun i'v had in a long time.

It didn't take long to return to amberwood, after taking adrian home, and the second my head hit the pillow i fell to sleep.


	5. A Worrysome Phonecall

**Hey guys so so so sorry for not updating. I'v had loads of exams and so no time to write but finally here it is. Also thank you for all the lovely reviews they mean so much to me and i truly love to read them and of couse thank you to queenofthesydrianites for making me make time to write this. So without further ado here's chapter four :)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the charictors. if i did sydrian would already have happend :)**

* * *

I was in my rom finishing of some homework when my cell phone rang. The caller display who it was and although i was a little shocked i answered it cheerfully. "hey Stanton"

"hello, miss sage i was just calling for an update" I frowned. I had known Stanton long enough to know that her voice sounded a little off but couldn't for the life of me think what could be wrong.

"Oh everythings fine here, we havent had any more problems for a while"

"Oh, right, well this is good news... well then..."

Before she continue anymore i cut her off "Stanton what's the matter?"

"shouldv'e known" She mumbled under her breath before sighing deeply and answering "technically speaking i'm not allowed to tell you this. There has been a series of murders in your surrounding area"

"Murders" I echoed.

"Yes quite a number of them actually, but none have been your average human kill"

"Could you elaborate?"

"All of the deceased have been either alchemist or moroi and all are within a 30 mile radious of you. I'm so sorry i have to go now but sydney... just be careful okay?"

Before i even had chance to reply my cell bleeped signalling she had already hung up. I stood there stunned for awhile as the news sank in. Murders. I almost couldn't believe it, but i knew Stanton would never lie about something like that.

* * *

It wasn't untill much later i looked at my clock and realised i was late for dinner. I walked down to the dinner hall and i knew the second I saw them; Jill, Eddie and Angeline that i would speak nothing of the phonecall. At least not for now.

As I walked towards them Eddie looked up and smiled "hey Sydney what time do you call this because i do believe your actually late for the second time in as many days"

I shrugged and grinned "well I decided to take a leaf out of everyone else's book and be fashionably late" I replied cheekily.

he raised his eyebrows at me as if to say really? "come on then sit down or are you actually gonna go get some food?"

"I was actually going to get a coffee. I'm not that hungry to be honest"

"couse your not, ya never are. sit I'll get your coffee"

I smiled at him "thanks Eddie"

"Yeah yeah yeah just sit would ya"

I did as he asked then turned to jill and angeline "so whats put him in such a good mood?"

They grinned at each other before turning to me. Angeline looked like she was about to burst out laughing so Jill answered my question "sweetykins"

I frowned unsure i had heard her right "what?"

Holding back her laughter she continued "schnookums"

Angeline began to join in "snugglebunny"

After that they started rallying answers between them "petal"

"angel"

"sweetiepie"

"princess"

"pookie"

"baby snuggle tums"

At this point I threw my hands into the air " okay enough what on earth are you on about?" I exclaimed exasperated.

Once again they shared a look and began giggling "he... he got a kitten...and...and we heard...we heard him calling it names...and ...and it's not even a girl" they said between bursts of laughter.

"What Eddie has a cat?"

"Yes"

"So you are trying to tell me that Eddie, Eddie who is normally nothing but serious and rule abiding, Eddie has taken a cat even though pets are strictly against the rules and is calling it ..."

"Yes"

"I don't belive it. Are you serious"

"Sydney do you think we would believe it if we hadn't seen it with our own eyes"

"No?"

"No"Jill said firmly.

"Oh it doesn't matter anyways cause he's coming over and you can ask him Sydney" Angeline whispered.

"Here you are sydney" he placed my coffee in front of me "so what were you guys talkin' bout"

"Eddie... do you really have a kitten" I asked.

His eyes dropped to the floor guitily "um...well..I...yes"

I couldn't resist laughing at the absurdity of it all. "Oh Eddison. You of all people." i sighed gently "Okay so, new topic?"

The scowl on his face caused by my use of his full name dropped at this and turned into an easy grin.

I stayed there for another hour just relaxing. Talking about anything that came to mind, enjoying the company of those i had learned to love regardless of how wrong it was before leaving to my room to see if i could find some information about these murders.


	6. MsTerwilliger

**HEY GUYS. MY APOLOGIES FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER THE NEXT WILL BE LONGER. AGAIN I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS :)**

**DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATELY I DO NOT OWN BLOODLINES. ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE LOVELY RICHELLE MEAD.**

* * *

Nothing. I spent half the night searching every database, webpage and news-sight I could think of and I'd found nothing. I couldn't believe it. There is always a loop hole with whatever information I'v needed and I have always found it but this time nothing. After searching for hours I eventually fell to sleep thinking how I would search harder in the morning but when it reached the morning I had slept in and if I didn't leave then I knew I would be late for the third time.

With that in mind I left for my first lesson; chemistry. Normally I would pay close attention to the goings on during the lesson but today I couldn't. My mind kept wandering back to the murders. I had no information about them and i couldn't decipher what they could mean or if they even meant anything at all. It could all be purely coincidental but I banished that thought the second it crossed my mind. Of course it wasn't coincidental. How could it be?. all of the deceased were either Moroi or alchemist.

It didn't take long for me about the next course of action. If I was going to be blindsided in this then I was at least going to learn how to protect myself and my friends even if what i was about to do went against everything I'v believed in. I decided I was going to visit Ms.T to learn some defence spells. After what I have already been through whilst here I knew that it would most likely be the only chance for survival should something happen here. Mabey I was being paranoid, but after the last few months I couldn't help it. I wasn't about to take any chances.

It seemed to take a lifetime for the end of classes to roll around but eventually I was stood inside the classroom waiting for Ms.T. It wasnt untill fifteen minutes later that she appeared by my side, seemingly out of no where.

"Ah, miss melrose what can i do for you?"

I took a deep, steadying breath knowing full well once I asked there would be no going back. "Um... I was wondering if you could help me to learn some defense and attack spells" I mumbled quickly.

Her eyebrows shot strait up. "Well I can't say I was expecting this anytime soon. Can I ask what spurred this decision?"

"Recent events" I answered back vaugly.

She nodded her head knowwingly and I wondered if somehow she knew something but thought it was best not to question.

"Okay if you're serious about this come back tommorow morning."

"But..." I protested.

She raised a hand to silence me. "Tomorrow morning Miss Melrose"

I sighed. I had been hoping to start as soon as possible. "Yes miss". I turned to walk to the door.

"Oh and Sydney, be sure to bring the book I gave you".

I nodded my head in achnoledgement of her words before leavin to return to my room.

* * *

After a fitful nights sleep I got up out of bed to get ready for the day as usual. I'd had the dream again, the one that had been haunting my mind for weeks now, only it was ever so slightly differant. I couldn't put my finger on what it was exactly but something was definatly differant. More real somehow.

Pushing these thoughts away I decided to focus on the task at hand, grabbing the spell book and almost running to Ms.T's room.

"Oh good you're here. Well don't just stand there, take a seat" she indicated to back of the classroom; out of sight from passers by. "Now you said you wanted to learn defense AND attack. Am I correct?"

"Yes." I replied. Surely she didn't need to comfirm this. Hadn't I been clear enough yesterday?

"And you are aware of the physical and emotional strain you'll be putting on yourself if you do too much?"

"Of course" That was a part lie however I did remember how I'd felt after the other spells so I did sort of know.

"Good then we'll begin with..."

* * *

"Right I want you to practice these spells no more than a couple of times a day or else you will exhast yourself. Drink losts of fresh orange juice; I wasn't kidding before when I told you it would become your best friend. Also try to eat suggery foods for your own sake" She sighed dramatically. "Come back to me if you need any help or you think you've perfected the spells enough to move on"

"Of course" She wasn't joking either when she said I would exhast myself. Already I was beggining to feel the effects the magic had on me but I knew it would be worth it. If there was some way to protect my new friends i would find it. Hopefully It wouldn't be too late.


End file.
